Avengers EMH: Season 3 (Chernobog1595 Version)
When the hit TV series, Avengers EMH, was stated to be canceled, this was done for a variety of reasons. The big reason, of course, was that the Avengers movie had changed the way every looked at the famous superhero team, and that Marvel's Man of Action Studios wanted to cash in on the movie's success by focusing all efforts on the creation of a new Avengers series primarily based on the movie's versions of the superheroes. Fans were not pleased at the resulting "creative output" placed on the original Avengers series's last few episodes as a result of this, as one of the show's major villains, Surtur, was still stated to be on the loose, and yet the series was instead going to have the barely foreshadowed Galactus be the final villain instead. But Jeph Loeb did claim that the new show, "Avengers Assemble", was going to be a sequel series to Avengers EMH, so maybe there was still hope for the future series. But what happened in between both shows that could have lead to the team's roster changing to its movie incarnation with the addition of the formerly brainwashed Falcon? And whatever did happen to Surtur and the Enchantress? Well, this fan season will try to explain these questions in a much less confusing manner than what Man of Action tried to answer in their own way. Edit: Now that Avengers Assemble has been released, it has been revealed that the show is actually in the continuity of the much-reviled Ultimate Spider Man series, the whole "sequel to EMH" claim was merely just that, a claim to help pacify the fans until the show could be released. Although the series is liked a little, it still garners criticism for being too snarky, Saturday-Morning-Cartoon type storytelling with no overarching story arcs, and for being yet another attempt by Marvel to market the already getting overused Avengers movie. With that said, that still leaves us with the dangling plot threads of EMH that were never resolved properly. Thankfully, this fan page should try to clear up those questions as much as they can... Plot As mentioned before, this season focuses on what happened after Galactus was banished to the Negative Zone. The Avengers have managed to prove themselves as the Earth's truly mightiest heroes, and what's even better, the mistrust and deceptions spun by Queen Veranke and Pitto N'ili have finally dissipitated for good with Captain America regaining the public's better opinion about him. But this peace is an illusionary kind of peace. While the Avengers and their superhero allies were too busy trying to stop Galactus and his heralds from consuming Earth, Surtur, king of the Fire Giants of Muspelheim, and his villainous servant, the Enchantress, have begun to plan the final stages of the destruction of the entire universe, as they have created a list of possible seekers of darkness to help them in their quest. What's even worse is the fact that the Breakout's effects have yet to be resolved as many supervillains are still on the loose and could be abducted by Surtur for his plans at any moment... Even more so is the fact that the Avengers team is starting to grow larger and larger...too large, in fact, for Captain America and Iron Man to lead properly! What's a superhero to do in these situations? Why, simply put, divide the Avengers into various teams: East, West, Secret, and New Avengers to help cut down on the slack and to better stop Surtur and the remaining supervillains on the loose so that the Earth can truly be at peace! In this epic 30-episode saga, the Avengers encounter various heroes and villains across the Marvel Universe. The Avenger Teams East Coast Avengers/The Original Team *Captain America (Brian Bloom) *Iron Man (Eric Loomis) - also heads the Illuminati *Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) *Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) *Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Hercules (John DiMaggio) *Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) *Vision (Peter Jessop) *Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) - Gets kidnapped and transformed into a Seeker by Surtur in The Witching Hour. *Quicksilver (Mark Hildreth) *Falcon (Lance Reddick) *Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) *She-Hulk (Maria Canals-Barrera) *Thunderstrike (Alan Tudyk) West Coast Avengers *Hawkeye (Chris Cox) *Mockingbird (Elizabeth Daily) *Tigra (Danica McKellar) *War Machine (Bumper Robinson) *Ant Man II (Crispin Freeman) *Beta Ray Bill (Steven Blum) *Wonder Man (Phil LaMarr) - Revived in Miracle, but later finds out Black Talon and Grim Reaper were behind it. *Photon (Danielle Nicolet) Secret Avengers *Winter Soldier (Jon Curry) *Beast (Fred Tatasciore) *Valkyrie (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall) *Goliath (Rocky Carroll) *Captain Mar-Vell (Roger Craig Smith) - Reforms fully to help form the Secret Avengers *Machine Man (Tom Kenny) *Moon Knight (Robin Atkin Downes) New Avengers *Spider Man (Josh Keaton) *Wolverine (Steven Blum) *Iron Fist (Loren Lester) *Luke Cage (Christopher B. Duncan) *The Thing (Fred Tatasciore) *Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew The Defenders *The Hulk (Fred Tatasciore)- Quits East Coast Avengers to help form Defenders *Doctor Strange (Rick Pasqualone) *Silver Surfer (Michael Rosenbaum) - The last remaining Herald of Galactus, who quit his services to help safeguard Earth *Namor The Sub-Mariner (John DiMaggio) *Daimon Hellstrom, The Son Of Satan (James Marsters) Fantastic Four * Mr. Fantastic (Dee Bradley Baker) - Plays a major role in the three-part series finale Twilight Of The Gods. * Invisible Woman (Erin Torpey) * Human Torch (David Kaufman) * The Thing (Fred Tatasciore) * H.E.R.B.I.E. (Wally Wingert) * Franklin Richards (Scott Menville) Villains The Seekers Of Darkness/Fire Demon Lords *Surtur (Rick D. Wasserman) *Enchantress (Kari Wahlgren) *Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) *Baron Mordo (Tony Todd) *Black Talon (Greg Eagles) *Baron Blood (Tim Curry) *Diablo (Eric Bauza) *Carnage/Spider-Carnage *Master Pandemonium Surtur.png|Surtur, Dark Ruler of Hell Enchantress Amora.jpg|Enchantress Amora witching_hour__by_genmasolider-d54ne23.png|The Scarlet Witch - Surtur Demoness Baron Mordo (Ultima).png|Baron Mordo Baron Blood (2).jpg|Baron Blood Black Talon.jpg|Black Talon Diablo (Marvel).jpg|Diablo Spider Carnage.jpg|Spider-Carnage Master Pandemonium.jpg|Master Pandamonium Baron Zemo's New Masters Of Evil *Baron Helmut Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes) *Ultron/The Crimson Cowl (Tom Kane) *Leader (Jeffrey Combs) *Abomination (Robin Atkin Downes) *Klaw (Mark Hamill) *Melter *Radioactive Man *Blizzard II (Troy Baker) *Living Laser (Nolan North) *Whirlwind (Troy Baker) *Arnim Zola (Grant Morninger) *Grey Gargoyle (Troy Baker) *Black Knight (Nathan Garret) *Absorbing Man (Rick D. Wasserman) *Whiplash (Mark Scarlotti and Andrea Vanko) Baron Zemo.png|Baron Zemo The Crimson Cowl.jpg|The Crimson Cowl 2722283-Ultron_Unlimited.png|Ultron (Revealed)! The Leader.png|The Leader Abomination (animated).jpg|The Abomination Klaw (humanoid form).jpg|Klaw Melter.jpg|The Melter Radioactive Man.png|The Radioactive Man Blizzard.jpg|Blizzard II Living Laser.jpg|Living Laser Whirlwind (Marvel).jpg|Whirlwind Grey Gargoyle.png|Grey Gargoyle Black_Knight.png|The Black Knight (Dane Whitman) Absorbing Man (EMH).jpg|The Absorbing Man Whiplash II.png|Whiplash I (Mark Scarlotti) Apocalypse's Mutant Empire *Apocalypse (Michael Ironside) *Mister Sinister (Clancy Brown) *Magneto (Tom Kane) *Archangel (Liam O'Brien) *Sabretooth (Peter Lurie) *Mystique (Tamara Bernier Evans) *Red Hulk (Fred Tatasciore)/Thaddeus Ross (Keith Ferguson) Apocalypse_XME.jpg|Apocalypse Mr. Sinister.jpg|Mister Sinister Magneto (2).jpg|Magneto Mystique-x-men-6480433-232-458.jpg|Mystique Sabertooth_(X-Men_Evolution).jpg|Sabretooth Angel-Archangel-XMen.jpg|Archangel Red Hulk.jpg|The Red Hulk Doctor Doom's Masters Of Evil *Doctor Doom (Lex Lang) *Kristoff Vernard *Dreadknight *Bi-Beast *Madman *Attuma *Chemistro (Nolan North) *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker (J.B. Blanc) **Bulldozer (James C. Mathis III) **Piledriver (Nolan North) **Thunderball (Gary Anthony Williams) Doctor Doom.jpg|Doctor Doom Kristoff_Venard.jpg|Doom II Dreadknight.jpg|Dreadknight Bi-Beast.png|Bi-Beast Madman.jpg|Madman Attuma.jpg|Attuma Chemistro.jpg|Chemistro Wrecking_Crew.png|The Wrecking Crew Justin Hammer And The Armored Warriors *Justin Hammer *Crimson Dynamo (Chris Cox) *Titanium Man *Dark Aegis *Beetle *Controller *Ghost *Killer Shrike *Unicorn (Steven Blum) Justin_Hammer.png|Justin Hammer Crimson Dynamo (animated).jpg|Crimson Dynamo Titanium_Man.jpg|Titanium Man Dark Aegis.png|Dark Aegis Beetle.png|Beetle Controller.png|Controller Ghost_(Earth-TRN128).png|Ghost Killer Shrike.jpg|Killer Shrike Unicorn (Marvel).jpg|Unicorn HYDRA *Baron Von Strucker *Madame Viper (Vanessa Marshall) **The Serpent Society *The Grim Reaper (Lance Henriksen) **The Lethal Legion ***Black Talon (Greg Eagles) *** *MODOK (Wally Wingert) 1000px-Baron_Von_Strucker.png|Baron Von Strucker Madame_Hydra.png|Madame Viper Grim_Reaper.png|The Grim Reaper Grim Reaper (armored).jpg|Grim Reaper (armored) MODOK_iron_man_animated.jpg|MODOK The Mandarin's Forces *Mandarin *Fin Fang Foom *Ultimo - Mark I *Ultimo - Mark II *Moonstone (April Stewart) *Mole Man *Puppet Master Mandarin (Avengers EMH).png|The Mandarin Fin_fang_foom.png|Fin Fang Foom Ultimo_(Earth-80920).jpg|Ultimo - Mark I Other Villains * Dormammu (Michael T. Weiss) Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:Series